Aliens
by Trepidation
Summary: The Shinobi World is now the shinobi universe. Each large planet uses its shinobi to protect the citizens on the smaller planets around it. Konoha protects Earth. But, Earth just made the worst possible decision. Earth blew up a planet it deemed dangerous, killing all inhabitants, except one. The survivor renamed himself Pain, and he will do whatever it takes to get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Konan

I swiped the keycard. Beep. The heavy metal doors slid open to reveal an empty workplace. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was 8 o'clock, and I was right on time. So, everyone else either arrives late, or I am going to be all alone again. I slipped into the room, and was immediately met with chilly air. I shivered, but I refused to let this little setback ruin my good mood. Today was the day I had been waiting all of my life for. I was the first woman in this new field. A few years ago, scientists discovered solid proof that there were aliens. Everyone was glued to their tv as new information was discovered. The sheer idea of it fascinated millions, and each new discovery just captivated them more. I was one of those enthralled millions, but I was also one of the few who made it in the new field. With all the excitement, thousands of people struggled to earn a place in the new field. Every opening turned into a free-for-all.

So, as sad as it was that I would be working alone, I refused to let this ruin my mood. I hummed as I placed my papers and briefcase on the table. While glancing around the room, I noticed a small window on one of the walls. I scurried over to it and stared into the deep recesses of space. The black seemed to have a faint violet glow, and the murky realm was illuminated with innumerable stars. I allowed my mind to dwell on the indescribable beauty of space, before turning back to my desk. That view was enough to make any hardship well worth it. I pulled my headphones over my ears and slid into my seat. I sung along as I dove into my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Where were those miserable wretches? I had planned ahead for those horridly slow moving space crafts, but yet they still managed to surprise me with how slow they were. How hard is it to make a space ship that moves at a decent speed? I blame it on their unbelievable stupidity. I glance around, and that absurdly slow space ship is finally in my range. I stood up, brushed imaginary dust off my clothing, and stretched a hand out toward the ship.

"Almighty Pull!" The ship shot forward, dragged to me. I studied the craft before me, inspecting it for decent security measures. Per usual, there were none. Once again, the homo sapiens would pose no challenge. I waited another minute so that I was recharged and ready, and then I took a step back. I extended my arm again and the doors ripped off their hinges, and hurtled into the deep expanses of space. Within seconds several other homo sapiens were expelled into space. I brushed past the pathetic creatures, and wandered inside. I traveled along, skimming past the dying wretches. Screams echoed through metallic halls as I destroyed doors. I watched as the homo sapiens were sucked into oblivion. The tenacious little wretches hid and pleaded, anything to avoid their inevitable demise. Pathetic. One of them grabbed onto my arm as he was hurtled out, and his fingers quickly tightened into a death grip. I frowned and yanked his fingers off, and then pushed him in the right direction. My mouth twitched slightly upwards as he disappeared into the atmosphere.

I turned and strode down to the end of the hall.I turned around and pulled each door back into place. I waited a minute, but I didn't hear any screams or sobs. Just to be sure, I focused my chakra on my ears. I was astounded by what I heard. I heard what sounded like singing. Could one of the homo sapiens be so oblivious to the suffering of its species? I stalked towards the sound, eager to discover why one of them was alone. Maybe it was a prisoner? A possible ally? After all, homo sapiens were pack animals. They didn't leave one another to perish. I paused for a second and focused harder on the noise, it was too faint to really listen to. Once it was at a clear decibel, I concentrated on it. The female's voice, it was to high to be a male homo sapien, was mesmerizing. I was entranced by the elegant aria, and I strode closer to the sublime sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Konan

I was getting frustrated. It was completely unfair that I had to summarize notes written by other scientists while they got to study actual extraterrestrials! I had done just as much work as them, if not more! Sighing from frustration, I stuffed the notes into the 'finished' folder. I reached over and picked up the mp3 player. I flipped through the songs, passing 'Misery' (which made me crack a smile), until I got to my current favorite. I smiled as the music grew from a slight hum to a steady beat. Music was my true friend, it was always there when no one else was. I sung along, practically belting the lyrics. What did it matter? There was no one else in here, and the doors were soundproof. Anyway, if they wanted to leave me in here alone to do inferior work, they could deal with my singing. After all, not using my talents and knowledge was their loss. I hummed along to the instrumental, and turned around to place the folder into its cabinet drawer.

I almost had a heart attack. I gasped at what I saw, and dropped the papers. Not ten feet away stood an extraterrestrial. He was studying me inquisitively, with his head cocked slightly to the side. He looked almost human. But, there were a few things that informed me that he wasn't a man. He emitted this aura of raw power and godliness. He was lean, muscular, and tall; his features sharp and intense. He would have been handsome if not for the piercings that dotted his face, and those eyes. His eyes were a dark lilac, with black rings that circled around the pupil. They scared me, and I fought against my instinct for flight. I took a step back, but my shaking legs betrayed my inner panic. I wanted to go back to summarizing notes.

He extended his arm and I was sent flying backwards, my back slammed against the wall. I cried out as pain erupted from my back. He stared at me, then took a step forward. His arm dropped to his side, and I slumped to the ground. he strolled leisurely forward, grabbing me by the neck, and pushing me back up against the wall. "What are you called homo sapien? And why have you been abandoned? Answer me homo sapien."

My throat was being crushed beneath his grip, and I clawed at his arm. He glanced at my feeble attempt to free myself, and his death grip slackened. I collapsed onto the ground and gulped air into my burning lungs. "Ko-Konan," I chocked out.

"And why have you been left behind Ko-Konan." I bristled with irritation. Was he serious or was he patronizing me?

"I am new, I am working my way up in the chain of command. And, uh, I seem to be disliked wherever I go. And it's Konan by the way." I squeaked the last sentence out, and fervently regretted it as soon as I said it. Why was I so stupid?

"Well Konan, sing." I stared at him with blatant confusion. Did he really just say what I think he said? "It is called singing isn't it homo sapien?"

He sounded slightly confused. I blinked at him, and then it sunk in that he had asked me a question. "Uh. Yes, yes it is. It's called singing. Um..."

I hesitated at the end of the sentence, hoping he would get that I wanted his name. He stared blankly back at me before saying, "you may address me as Pain. Now, sing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pain

It quickly became apparent that the female homo sapien called Konan was unable to sing. I did absolutely nothing to shield her from my disappointment. I grabbed her roughly by the arm, and dragged her down the halls. The atmosphere seemed to have a stronger pull than I had originally thought. The doors I had put back were being sucked back into the deep expanses of space. I stared, irritated, at the openings in the ship before I realized the female needed oxygen to survive. I whirled toward her, but she was just gazing, open-mouthed, at the damage. How was she breathing? I stared quizzically at her before pulling the doors back. This time I made sure to secure them.

I dragged her to the main control room and sat her down in one of the chairs. Glancing around the room, I noticed that this vessel should be fairly easy to commandeer. A chair rolled toward me and dials started to shift as I redirected its course. Within a few minutes I heard a faint beeping. The female, Konan, seemed to have turned on some sort of distress signal. I waved my hand at her and she flew back into the wall. Why was I even keeping her around? She could come in handy, and something seemed to be off with her... But what did it even matter? I don't have to justify myself! I can do whatever pleases me.

The signal had been going off for several minutes and there had yet to be any sign of a response. It seemed her call for help was futile. I went back to my work, I needed to meet with Madara soon, I needed to flesh out the details of the next step...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Konan

Help was not coming. This was what I had realized a few minutes ago. There should have been some sort of response by now. Had I pressed the wrong button? That would figure... I glanced over at the alien from where I was huddled in the corner. "Pain" seemed to be ignoring me. He was wrapped up in controlling a destroyed ship. The ship spontaneously jolted to the side, and the alien made a noise I hadn't heard before. A wrathful roar shushed into a grunt. I would have laughed at the oddness of the sound if the ship wasn't falling. Pain rushed to the window and growled at what he saw. He marched to the controls and started using his hands. I rushed over to a seat and buckled myself in; and then I curled into a ball.

Suddenly I felt arms pulling me out of the seat. Pain yanked me out of the chair and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me to one of the windows and blasted it open. That was when I saw the problem. The ship was being pulled by the gravity of another planet; and that was about the same time when I realized what the Alien's plan was: abandon ship. I started kicking and screaming, demonstrating my protest, and hoping that he would drop the idea. He ignored my protest and squeezed out the window, dragging me out with him. Pain pushed off the side of the ship, but we were already falling towards the ground. I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kisame

Some idiot had crashed their space ship in the south sea. I wanted to be the first to investigate. Often times they had priceless technology and items, or fun things to play with. My planet had a very strong pull, and anyone with half a brain knew to give it a wide berth. In my excitement to get to the ship I almost didn't notice the girl. She was doing the dead man's float thirty feet above me. I sped up to the surface. She was unconscious. She must have hit the water hard. But, she was still breathing. How? I shrugged and swam a little closer. I sent some chakra to my nose. Huh, that was scent I hadn't smelt for a long time. She must have been rescued. That would also explain how she had survived.

She started to blink and she groaned. The girl must have a horrid headache. I smiled at the thought. She sat up on the water and glanced around. She saw me and screamed and then looked at the water and screamed. I chuckled at her childish reaction. My species looked nothing like hers, but there was far odder. I swam closer to her and sniffed at her again. She choked down another scream and frantically swam away from me. Not that it mattered, she was awfully slow. What mattered was that she had the smell of another one on her. A male, her species. There were humans too, but that was irrelevant. The male had his powers. I chased after her and grabbed her by the foot. I rose to the surface and stood on the calm water. I held her upside down by her foot.


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks to YumiKusakabe and .luna!

Chapter 7

Pain

The sun blinded me. I groaned and sat up. I began to sink a little, so I stood up. Chakra rushed to my feet and kept me afloat. I squeezed water out of my cloak, and then it hit me. Where was Konan?! I whirled around. That good-for-nothing was nowhere to be seen. Pushing off the surface of the water I floated into the sky. Endless ocean on every side. This is ridiculous. This was the mos-there! There is the ship! She had to be close to it! I shot forward toward the ship.

I searched every inch of the ship and the area immediately surrounding it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was the most ridiculous thing I ever had to do. Taking care of this girl was a chore. An absolute chore. She had better be worth every irritating second I am spending looking for her. Then a scream pierced the air. I turned toward the noise. That was her voice. Was she being attacked? Kidnapped? If so, I'll forgive her for making me experience this crucible. Another frightened cry hit my ears. This time, I raced toward the sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Konan

The big blue shark-man had a death grip on my leg. He was absolutely terrifying! I almost preferred the company of the other alien. He shook me, and I was reminded that I was dangling above miles of ocean with no hope of escape. I screamed again, though it seemed to be doing me little good. The only thing my screams seemed to be accomplishing was making his tooth-filled, evil grin grow wider.

"Where is your man?" The shark-man said. I blushed a little. Could he have worded that in a cruder way? "Your man? Your mate? Where is he?"

"Excuse me?!" Never mind, it could get far cruder.

"Your male. I can smell him on you." I snorted with fury. How dare this shark-man insinuate that I was in some sort of relationship with that awful alien!

"I don't know! He is not mine! Nor will he ever be! I hate him! And how could I have a mate anyway? I haven't ever even had a date!" My voice sounded pathetically whiny. Maybe he would blame it on the blood rushing to my head.

"What does fruit have to do with this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kisame

She had started to tear up. Darn it. I hated it when women cried. I was clueless with women. "Can you swim? Well, uh, I mean... I know you can do that pathetic dog paddle I'm-struggling-for-life thing, but can you actually swim?"

She looked at me with raw hate. I widened my smile in response and she decided to steer the conversation to safer waters.

"Yes, and what is that thing on your back?"

"Samehada," I replied. Then, the slightest bit of smell hit my nose. I lunged to the side. A blur of orange and black streaked past me. It hit the water's surface, only skidding a foot. The male was facing toward me, slightly crouched down.

"Give me Konan," the male said in a gruff voice. Excitement and bloodlust seemed to replace the blood in my veins. I could feel the raw power emanating off of him.

"Come get her," I challenged. Praying he would follow me, I scooped up the female and dove under the water. He did just that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Konan

My lungs began to burn almost immediately. The shark man dove almost straight down. I fought frantically before realizing that all I was doing was wasting precious oxygen. The water pressed against me and I felt like I was being crushed. The hand tightened its grasp on my foot as it tugged me along. I was beginning to lose consciousness. Then a hand grabbed mine. I looked up through the clear water to see Pain grabbing my hand. He yanked on my hand, trying to pull me out of Kisame's grasp. But, at least while under the sea, Pain's strength was no match for Kisame's. Kisame pulled us both along. I relaxed, and tried to tell Pain to do the same with my eyes. I was shocked. He complied, relaxing. The only thing that was still tight was his grasp on my wrist, or maybe I was just reading into it. Who knew? I noticed my burning lungs again, they felt like they were about to burst.

I was thrown out of the water and onto the ground. Pain landed next to me. I choked and coughed, then gasped as precious air floated back into my lungs. I looked up and gasped. It was beautiful. I was standing in an underwater city. Bright blues, greens, pinks, and yellows shone and sparkled. The city was surrounded by water, as if it were on the inside of a bubble. Fish-people strolled through the streets and pathways. I would have stared in wonder forever, if someone hadn't yanked on my hand. Pain's grasp had become loose and he lost his grip on me as Kisame dragged me toward the castle. What a day this was shaping up to be. Kisame pushed his way through the crowd. I looked back to see Pain struggling to his feet. He must be hurt.

Pain got up, glanced around, and then his eyes locked on me. He got up and began his pursuit. The fish-people seemed to make him a walkway. Kisame didn't have the same luck. Kisame growled and shoved people out of the way. Then, he jumped toward the palace doors. Pain scrunched down and lunged after him. Kisame was stopped by a twin set of mountainous doors. Pain appeared behind us and raised a single hand. Kisame opened the door at the same time and raced through the opening, which caused Pain to growl with irritation.


	11. Chapter 11

YumiKusakabe, I am so sorry I didn't post this earlier. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. In addition, I found your story to be very interesting. I am looking forward to the next installment.

* * *

Chapter 11

Pain

I followed the shark man into the hallway that lead to the throne room. Why was he taking me to the leader? I stopped and threw out my hand, pulling Konan out of the shark man's grasp and into my arms. She gave me this grateful look, but she mostly appeared to be somewhat dazed and very confused. Kisame slunk into the throne room and I followed him. I prayed that old, daffy thing that I had seen the last time wasn't still king here. Oh, fantastic. He is.

"Pain? Long time no see, Tendou." I grunted in acknowledgement, refusing to look at him. I hated him.

"Spare me. I need a favor."

"Oh, what is that?"

"I need a ship. A good one."

"Oh, is that so? And what do receive in exchange?" He looked at Konan shamelessly and I pulled her a little tighter to myself. His tone had some puerile, boyish excitement to it. I shifted my gaze from the pearl pillars to his eyes, shooting him my most threatening glare. He squirmed a little in his seat.

"You can send someone with me and stake a claim when I destroy planet Earth." Konan gasped, and I ignored her.

"Yes! Yes! I agree!" The king shot out of his seat. His planet had always hated Konoha; the planet that protected Earth. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "Take Kisame."

The blue shark man looked at us distastefully and then at his king with shock. He must be Kisame. Wonderful. The king rose from his seat. Leading us to the outside of his castle. He lead us to a small ship. Old. No weapons. I could tell by looking at it. It most certainly could not make a journey to earth, or my planet. I turned to glare at the king, noting the ships around us that were far nicer.

"I said a good ship." The king grinned foolishly at me.

"Offer me a better deal and you'll get a better ship," he retorted. He studied Konan again. I glared at him and climbed into the ship. Kisame followed me in. He was chuckling lightly and shaking his head. I think I might hate him already. At least Konan was quiet. I slammed the door shut on the king who was waving and saying his condescending farewells.

"Lunatic," I murmured.

"You don't know the half of it," Kisame affirmed. The fish man strode past me, taking a seat next to Konan. He was ridiculously big, 6'4 perhaps; and extremely muscular. He was obviously a warrior and I could feel the ludicrous amount of chakra he possessed. I decided to withdraw my earlier snippet, he would make a useful ally.

"Why you?" I queried. I started to get the ship moving. Its engine began to hum.

"I am a troublemaker and a loose cannon in his eyes. He must have seen this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of me." Kisame chuckled and his maniacal grin grew wider. Konan scooted a little farther away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Konan

Pain had pushed me and Kisame out of the control room. I wandered after Kisame since I had nothing better to do. Might as well start up a conversation. Maybe I could use this as a chance to learn about extraterrestrials! What other humans had a chance like this? I needed to start looking at this as an opportunity! I could learn lots of information, get rescued, report my findings, write a book, get rich, and relax in luxury for the rest of my life.

"So, uh, what was your life like on your planet?" Please, please take the bait. He paused and turned to face me, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I did whatever my king needed me to do, though typically I was stuck on jobs no one wanted to do. I was hired muscle, I protected people while they traveled to other planets, and if they were caught, I killed them. You?" He said that like it was completely normal.

"I study extraterrestrials," I squeaked out. I felt that I should address his earlier statement, but I had no idea what to say.

"Why? Your people have always been in contact with other planets," he responded. What? I looked at him in confusion. Kisame must have noticed my confusion, but he said nothing.

"But Earth only started expanding my field six years ago," I stated. Kisame stared at me for a second. Then, he started laughing. He bellowed, clutching his stomach as he guffawed at me. What was so funny?

"You mean you don't know? You think you are a homo sapien? A human? Are you being serious?" He choked out his sentences between laughs.

"Well, of course. I was raised there. I was just on a ship when Pain attacked it!" His laughter seemed filled with new energy. Why was he laughing at me?

"Let me tell you something. You aren't even close to human. I don't know how you ended up there, but you most assuredly are not one of them. You're from the same planet as Pain. The one that Earth decided to eliminate all life on." I stared at him in open-mouthed, utter shock. The idea was ridiculous. But, his words made certain things in my life make a whole lot more sense than they ever had. But, it couldn't be true!

"How would you even know?" I retorted. I hated how childish my voice sounded. Kisame calmly pointed at his nose.

"I send some chakra to my nose, and my sense of smell gets several times stronger. And, don't get me wrong, you have the human's smell all over you. However, your scent is distinctly that of Pain's species." My heart seemed to beat a little faster, and I was breaking out in a cold sweat. It felt as if the world had flipped. Did Pain know about this? Oh. Oh, no. What if we were related? Oh, dear lord, please no. Then, I realized I didn't hear the engine's humming any more.


End file.
